


Texting Wars

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: There's a war going on... and that war is there to move who is cuter; Magnus or Alec?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Texting Wars

Alec was bored in his office and what was the most productive thing to do when one was bored? Text their significant other and whine about it. That was the best way Alec knew how to cope with stress and boredom and it was honestly one of the healthiest ways to deal with it. Magnus was always ready to listen to his whining and complaining - just as was Alec. Always ready and there for his warlock in need and Alec didn't even hesitate and he just found Magnus' number in his phone saved as  **Cutie👏😘❤💕.** What? Alec was a sap and he couldn't help it. He was never match to Magnus' cuteness.

**Alec:** Hello, cutie 😘

Luckily it seemed that Magnus' phone was in the reach because the other didn't take too long to reply and Alec perked up and quickly cheered up.

**Magnus:** Hello, my little kitty. How's work treating you?😘😘😘

**Alec:** I'm so boreeeed Magnus. You need to entertain me. Pretty please? 😇 I really need distraction or I'll set the papers on fire 🔥😈. Maybe I should?😈😈

**Magnus:** Better not 😱😱

**Magnus:** All of your hard work will be wiped away and then you'll have to re-do it all again 😭 and my pretty angel doesn't deserve to work too hard on it again 😭😭

**Alec:** But I wanna see it burn 😈😈🔥 burn it all, watch it turn into ashes 😈😈 it's what it deserves because it was mean to me 😈😈😈😈😈

**Magnus:😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Magnus:** Ah, fuck, Alexander you're adorable 😍😍😍😂😂😂😂 I love it so much when you turn to the dark side

Alec chuckled.

**Alec:** Oh you're the cute one 😍

**Magnus:** Excuse me but you're ten times cuter than me 👏

**Alec:** You're 100 times cuter than me 😏

**Magnus:** You are 1000000 times cuter than me 😜

**Alec:** You are 10000000000000000000000 times cuter than me. No forget that, you're infinity times cuter than me. Ha! I win and prove you're way cuter than me 🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Magnus:** Fucking adorable😂

**Alec:** Do you want me to do a scientific research on why you're cuter than me? Because I can totally do that it would be a better use of my time than reading this crap.

**Alec:** Oh it's a good idea after all✨ I'll prove it to you how you're more adorable 💡

**Magnus:** I'd like to see you try 😂😂 I have lots of proof of you being cuter than me so bring it on, Shadowhunter 😼😼

**Alec:** Is this a battle now?

**Magnus:** War it is and I'll win ✨

Alec arched a brow and then started laughing because he knew that they were being ridiculous but at the same time he was looking forward to that… Texting war? Alec was in it to win it and he rubbed his palms together and they started typing.

**Alec:** I'll open then. Your yawns are so adorable it's like watching a little kitten 😍😍 and makes me wanna cuddle you. ✨ you have the cutest yawns ever 😚

**Magnus: 😂😂**

**Magnus:** Very well. I'll continue then in this direction. When you scrunch your nose you look like a bunny 🐰 and when you're thinking you wiggle your little cutie patootie nosey 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Alec:** …

**Magnus:** I win?👀

**Alec:** I'm not a rabbit

Alec's cheeks were red.

**Magnus:** No but a bunny😍😍

**Magnus:** I wanna boop your adorable little nose. Boop boop✨

**Alec:** Magnus!

**Magnus:** BOOOOOOOP  **😚**

**Alec:** I DON'T HAVE A BOOPABLE NOSE YOU DO

**Magnus:** Pfft. You're copying me 😤

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** Your giggles are so cute😍😍

**Magnus:** I beg you a pardon? 😒

**Alec:** Yes when you're really excited you go teeheehee 😍😍😍

**Magnus:** Suuure

**Alec:😍😍😍😍😍😍**

**Magnus:😘😘😘**

**Alec:** There I prove you're cuter 👏

**Magnus:** Battle is still not over 

**Magnus:** Your pout is so cute 😍

**Alec:** Your frown is even cuter!

**Magnus:** No because your smile is even cuter!

**Alec:** You have such a nice and cute butt 😏

**Magnus: 🍑 👀**

**Alec: 🍑✨👌**

**Magnus:** 😂😂😂 you're killing me over here 😂😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** With my cuteness?😱

**Magnus:** Exactly 😍

**Alec:** Oh crap 😳 I have to change my approach 😳😳 I cannot let you win😱😱

Alec was cackling in his office. He liked this "war". It gave him an excuse to shower Magnus with compliments. 

**Alec:** Your dimples when you smile are so cute 😍😍😍

**Magnus:** Your eyes are so cute 😍😍

**Alec:** Your hair is cute😍

**Magnus: 😂😂😂**

**Magnus:** Hair? Really?

**Alec:** Yes. Especially when you have it freshly washed and not styled and it's down and fluffy. Ah I love running my fingers through your fluffy hair and you are so cute and soft and huggable😍😍

**Magnus: 😂😂**

**Magnus:** You have really thought this through huh 😍😍

**Alec:** But of course 😼😼😼😼

**Magnus:** The way you use emojis is adorable 😘😘

**Alec:** Your cuddly and whiny self is adorable 😍😍

**Magnus:** You flush in the most adorable way ever 😍😍😍😍😍

**Alec:** Well, you know what? YOU KNOW WHAT? You have the most adorable ears ever!!!!!!

**Magnus:** …

**Magnus:** Ears? Are for you real right now?  **😂😂😂** I mean ever for you, that’s reaching too far, don’t you think?  **😂😂**

**Magnus:** Never thought of ears to be cute… I mean. Ears aren’t a really cute body part, huh?  **😂😂**

**Alec:** YOURS ARE!!!

**Magnus: 😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** There, you have no comeback, therefore I declare myself a winner! 🎉🎉🎉 

**Magnus:** I don’t think that’s how winning works…

**Alec:** It does!

**Alec:** 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Magnus: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** I AM A WINNER, MY LOVE AND I’LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END 🎉

**Magnus:** Uh huh…

**Alec: 🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳**

**Alec:** I win, right? 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Magnus:** …. yes you win, darling.

Alec chuckled and then patted his own back - he managed to prove that Magnus was the cute one! Good for him! He was truly amazing

**Magnus:** But you’re still the cute one 😏

Alec took in a deep breath.

**Alec:** MAGNUS!!!!!


End file.
